Nightmares
by AzulaBlue92
Summary: In this story we will see the crew react to their nightmares. We will see how they comfort eachother and their real bonds show.
1. Chapter 1 A bond never to be broken

**Guys this is gonna be a short one. just a few chapters about each of the crew members having a nightmare and who comforts them. I'm gonna pair up some different people here, ones that we don't always see together. So first is Kanan and Sabine! Yay! Also tell me who you want to pair up next.**

 **With Kanan**

Kanan had been awake all night thinking about, well everything. It had to be about one A.M when Kanan had finally decided to get up and have a drink. He walked down the empty halls, passed everyone doors. He felt their presences as he glided his hand across the wall. Hera was feeling calm maybe for once in her life, relaxed. Zeb was feeling tired, even though he was sleeping. Ezra was happily dreaming and was in his own world. When he passed Sabine's door though he felt conflict, like anger and fear were building up inside of her.

He opened the door and saw that she was sleeping. Kanan realized she was having a nightmare and went to help her be pulled out of the miserable world. He shook her shoulder gently and she moved her head to the side. He felt even more fear build in her and he poked her.

"Hey wake up." He said softly.

"Stop...leave them alone.." She muttered. He shook her even harder and she shot up and punched him in the face. She started to yell and looked at Kanan.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She said almost begging him to forgive her.

"It's fine luckily you weren't very aware so you didn't give me the punch you usually pack." Kanan said laughing. He stood up and sat beside her.

"Nightmare?" He asked her looking at the tears in her eyes.

"Yea." She said looking at the ground.

"What about?" Kanan asked already knowing.

"Usually the academy but-a tonight they surprised me with you guys and a lot of blood." She said back fiddling with her hand. Kanan felt the worry and sadness in her and he pulled her in for a hug. She didn't object and stayed still. It wasn't awkward, no it was nice, it was like the father that disapeered when she was so young had come back for just a moment. She hugged him back. They say in silence for a moment before Kanan pulled away. Kanan didn't know how to talk to teenagers very well, especially teenage girls, but he felt that this time he did something right. He stood up and began to walk out of the room.

"Thank you." Sabine said looking at him.

"Hey family is suppose to be there for each other." Kanan said. He smiled then shut the door and walked back to his room. Sabine felt better and she fell asleep and you know what? She didn't have another nightmare that night.


	2. Chapter 2 Doing something right

**Guys before we get to the story I have to say a few things. On here we are one big family. We support eachother through everything. You guys have been there for me and I have been there for you. There was some very rude story posted awhile ago about the author Spector 8. I just wish that the author knew how much they hurt them and how much they hurt us. When I first joined here I saw so much love and friendship. So much support. Why would anyone do this? I keep asking myself that and I can't get an answer. Please guys just go to Spector 8's profile and give her some love. The story was unimaginable rude and I know most of you guys saw it. Let's get the AzulaBlue army moving so we can get past this bump! I love ya all so so much! Alright on to the story! It was asked first so I have to be fair, Hera and Zeb. Also the AMAZING person who suggested was Spector 8 the one who is getting treated unfairly.**

 **With Zeb**

Zeb awoke when the Ghost made a bump and he banged his head on the top bunk. He stood up and opened the door quietly. The hallway of the Ghost was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Zeb walked slowly down the hall and into the cockpit just to see Hera sleeping in the chair. She was moving back and forth, occasionally her arm flying in the air. She kept muttering something in the confusing Twi'lek language. Zeb thought about getting Kanan but he was probably so tired from today's mission.

They were running for hours it felt like and sleep was a great thing after a day like this. So didn't wake Kanan, he decided that he be a man and handle this himself. Well at least he would try. Zeb poked Hera's arm and when she didn't respond, he shook it. She shot up and jumped out of her chair screaming. "It's okay!" Zeb said as she backed into the wall.

"Oh I'm sorry if I woke you I just-" she moved her hand to her head and looked out the window.

"What did you see?" Zeb asked her sympathetically.

Hera wasn't one to talk about her feelings unless it was with Kanan, usually she was more worried about how others felt. But she still told him anyway. "It was about the night my sister ran away. How much my father missed her, how heartbroken my mother was." Hera stared down at the floor tears began to pour out of her eyes.

"I couldn't stop her. I was her best friend and I couldn't stop her!" Hera cried wiping away her tears. Zeb wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up and off the floor trying to do what humanoids called a hug. Hera, even though she was being squashed to death, felt nice, like she had someone again. Zeb put her down and awkwardly patted her on the head.

"Thanks I-a guess you can't bubble up your feelings forever." She said sitting back down.

"No problem." Zeb said walking away. Hera pulled the ship out of hyperspace and landed on Lothal. A hug from the second hardest to crack crew member meant a lot. It was like she was doing something right.

Guys big news! I've just registered as a Beta-Reader and I'm super excited to get started. Except I really don't know how to use this thing can someone explain?


	3. Chapter 3 The awkwardness of brothers

**Okay guys here we go Zeb and Ezra! Then I also got a private pm to do Hera and Kanan so I'm super excited to do both!**

 **With Ezra and Zeb**

"Stop it, leave them..." Zeb took out the headphones he had plugged in and listened again for the weak voice.

"Why would yo..." Zeb stood up and saw Ezra moving around covered in sweat. He was shaking violently and almost banged his head on the wall. Zeb shook the kid away and he started to yell. He used the force and push Zeb into the wall causing a loud bang.

"Oh no! Zeb I'm sorry I thought you were the inquisitor!" Ezra yelled running over.

"Aghh karabast kid you've got the throw, it's okay though just got a crink in the neck." Zeb said rubbing his hand on his neck. Zeb pushed off the floor and stood up and walked by Ezra.

"Kid what happened?" Zeb said looking down.

"Nightmares." Ezra said tears filling in his eyes. He sobbed and burrowed himself into Zeb's shoulder. Zeb awkwardly patted his back as the kid let his emotions flow.

"It's okay kid you're here with us now, you don't have to worry." Zeb said. Ezra looked up and wiped his eyes.

"Thanks Zeb for always being there." Ezra said.

"It's been my honor." Zeb stood up and did a funny bow and Ezra laughed.

"Now get some sleep!" Zeb said ruffling the kids hair.

Aww Zeb and Ezra love! Alright so now Hera and Kanan now since Hera had the nightmare last time Kanan can have it! Yay! Also sorry guys but this will be coming back on Saturday because I'm writing up something special! Also huge shoutout to EpicXBullseye for being one of my biggest supporters and being an amazing author. Alright AzulaBlue army I have a mission for you. You have to go to his page and comment the nicest stuff you can think of! I know you can do it! Tag me in there guys! Lol! #AzulaBluearmy. Also did you know that for some fan fictions like Imperial Afflication there's YouTube trailers? If you know who's doing this please tell me!


	4. Chapter 4 The fill-in mother

**Alrighty guys so Hera and Sabine! Sabine with nightmare and Hera will be the comforter. I hope I spelled that right. Also the siege of Lothal! Oh my gosh it was amazing! For all of you who missed it its on the Disney app for America! Also please don't put down any spoilers.**

 **With Hera**

Hera had fallen asleep in the cockpit and had just woken up. She rubbed her eyes and realized how late it was. Hera stood up and walked down the hallways. All of the lights were off and she couldn't see. Off in the distance she heard a soft sobbing and followed it. The noise led her straight to the nose gun section of the ship. Sabine was lying in the chair and her shoulders could still be seen in the dark. They were moving up and down and it was clear she was upset.

She kept crying and Hera moved forward.

"Please..just go h-". She stopped short and Hera realized she was sleeping.

"Sabine, hey wake up." Hera shook her gently and Sabine started to panic.

"He's too young..just leave him." She said. It was still dark in the room and Hera couldn't see but she could tell the girl was upset. Hera shook the girl harder.

"Ah!" Sabine screamed as she woke up.

"It's okay, it's okay." Hera said. Sabine pratically ran into Hera's arms and sobbed into her shoulder.

"Your okay, your okay." Hera said stroking the girls hair.

"I thought you were dead. It was so real." Sabine said. Hera held the girl as she let it all out. Hera had that certain way about her that reminded everyone of a mother. She was there for you, no matter what you needed. Sabine and Ezra were still teenagers and Hera knew what it was like. The two hadn't had mothers for a long time, so Hera intended to fill in that position if she needed to.

"Well we're okay, there's no need to worry." Hera said. Sabine pulled away and wiped at her eyes.

"Thanks I-a needed that. When you bundle up your feelings for so long, they kind of just spill." Sabine said.

Hera smiled at her and walked with the girl back to her room. "Anymore nightmares you tell me, okay?"

"Then I would be bothering you a lot." Sabine said.

"I wouldn't mind the company, besides Kanan gets way to serious after you sit with him for too long, so it rubs off on you." Sabine laughed at the comment.

"Now get some sleep." Hera said.

"Will do." Sabine shut the door and the two both slept peacefully that night.

Guys I don't know how long you want me too keep the story up, but I need to know who's next! There will be three more chapters and I can't wait to see what you pick!


	5. Chapter 5 You can always come to us

**Okay guys so out of popular request I've decided to add on a few chapters. Maybe about five! Alright so Ezra and Kanan.**

 **With Kanan**

Kanan was awoken to the sound of his door opening. "Waa who's there?" He said. Everything was quiet for a moment before he felt someone run into his arms. Kanan put the light on dim and saw Ezra holding onto his shoulder. Kanan held the boy as he sobbed on and on.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kanan asked holding him.

"I watched you all die...over and over again!" He cried. Kanan's heart dropped into his stomach and he gripped the boy tighter.

"It's okay, it's okay." Kanan said. Kanan sent calming waves through the force and Ezra calmed down.

"I'm sorry" the boy said, his grip loosening.

"It's okay, I get them too." Kanan said. Ezra let go of him and kanan put his hands on his shoulder.

"You can always come to me or Hera. Alright?"

"Yea." Ezra said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6 Sorry about this

**Guys two things. This is the end of nightmares. I know I promised more but it's really just dragging on. I'm sorry if I disappointed you guys and I'm willing to do any other story on whatever you like from now on. Also our amazing friend and writer XEpicxBULLEYESx is currently very sick. He's a great writer and I need you guys to show him the love so he can get better! Thanks for understanding guys. It was just getting to hard to write and I'm sorry.**


End file.
